Omar
Omar (LithonielPwnz) is a mutant originating from the dead body of a previous human mixed with animal DNA. Loved by some, but hated by most, many consider him the "King" of school, and some believe him to be the toughest boy at school. He's a member of the BAMF Crew. Background Mok originally created Omar in order for his companion Angel to have a friend that was similar to her kind. Mok used the dead body of a human being and mixed it with animal DNA to create Omar. The moment Omar first opened his eyes, he instantly hated Mok. As Mok laughed victoriously as his successful experiment, Omar took the opportunity to attack and kill Mok. Of course, Angel witnessed this, but Omar does remember her even being there. Wanting some real interaction, Omar decided to join high school just for the fun of it. Other kids like him with special powers were there, even some kids Omar could pick on. It wasn't long before he gained a reputation he was proud of. Geeks everywhere were afraid of him and his powers, and not many people sought to pick a fight with him. He eventually met Demona, who he was instantly attracted to, mainly because of her bitchyness and her feisty personality. He asked her out, which she accepted immediately, but not because she found him attractive. Really, she was just using him as protection and to become more popular. Personality Omar can be described in just one word: asshole. He's a complete douchebag, as he's rude to pretty much anyone. He's not afraid to speak his mind, and he's as stubborn as a mule. If his mind's set on something, nothing can convince him otherwise. He likes to insult other people, and complains about everything. He's easily angered, as the smallest things will piss him off. He's bitterly sarcastic and likes to piss off other people just to get a rise out of them. Cocky? You betcha. He's gets super jealous easily and gets pissed off whenever someone hits on his girlfriend. Powers Of course, being made to be similar to Angel would give Omar powers somewhat connected to hers. His voice is his power, very much like Angel. *'Sonic Scream' - when Omar screams, he is able to damage or even destroy anything around him, and can gravely damaged the ears of regular human beings. *'Empathic Manipulation' - when Omar sings, depending on the roughness or softness of his voice, he can control people's emotions. For example, if he sings an aggressive song, he can make people around him violent and angry. If he sings a melancholic song, he can make people around him depressed and sad. Relationships Jasmine/Demona Demona is Omar's current girlfriend. Omar thinks their relationship is real, but Demona's only dating him for his popularity and protection as he's one of the toughest boys at school. She's warmed up to him to the point where she'll defend him when he needs it, but Omar wants much more than that. He gets tired of her "make out" only rule, as he wants to take their relationship to the next step. However, Demona doesn't like Omar as much as he thinks, and is not willing to give him what he wants. They argue a lot, but always end up making up in the end. Cale Tucker Omar became friends with Cale shortly after he and Demona became an item. Omar took an instantly liking towards Cale, and they quickly became close. They usually hang out together, especially committing mischievous behavior. Cale's one of the few people Omar doesn't argue with a lot. These two definitely have each other's backs. Sinbad Omar and Sinbad have very strange relationship. At times they are cool, but other times they argue. The main problem between them is Sinbad's terrible habit of hitting on Demona. Omar gets pissed whenever anyone even looks at Demona the wrong way, and Sinbad is no exception. Of course, Sinbad would never touch Demona, and he likes Omar and considers him a good friend. Omar's just fine with Sinbad as long as he doesn't try to take his girl. Angel Angel is technically the reason for Omar's existence, but Omar does not remember her from his birth. She's hated him ever since he killed the one man she loved, Mok. As a result, she stalks him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill Omar. Omar's begun to notice that Angel is stalking him, though he doesn't know why, and is starting to get annoyed. Ariel Omar is the least enthusiastic about the newest member of the BAMF Crew. Believing her to be a "fish freak", he didn't think twice about saying no to Jasmine's proposal of her joining them. This got Ariel annoyed, and before Omar knew it, he was hurting in a water fountain. This convinced him to finally agree, but it was against his will. At the moment, he's on the borderline of disliking her and just not caring, but he may eventually warm up to her. Ayumu Omar initially dislikes Ayumu at first, thinking him to be some sort of useless waste of space. However, when Ayumu stands up to Omar when he starts trash talking him, Omar starts to take somewhat of a liking to him. Though not inviting him to the BAMF Crew, he offered Ayumu to be associated with him. Ayumu agreed, though a bit confused at how fast Omar's opinion of him changed. Holli Would When Omar first met Holli, he was instantly attracted to her. Holli was attracted to him as well, but Omar tried to play it off that he wasn't interested, as he was still dating Demona. Holli of course looked right through his little lie, and tried to seduce. Of course, it was starting to work until Demona walked in on them. Demona, furious, chased Holli away and confronted Omar. Omar tried to tell her that he wasn't going to do anything, but Demona was still angry at him. Demona's reaction certainly scared him a little with Holli, but he refused to stay away from Holli. After Omar patched things up with Demona, Holli caught him alone. Omar finally gave into temptation and slept with Holli, of course without Demona's knowledge. Roxanne Omar considers her the sister he'll never have. Calling her "Roxie" for short, they humorously share a small resemblance. Omar doesn't admit that he cares about Roxanne, and he and Roxanne frequently argue about silly things. Still, Omar's very overprotective of his "sister" and has no problem beating up any guy who tries to mess with her.﻿﻿ Category:Students